Only tonight
by AandAshizzle
Summary: He wanted to join the Survey Corps and nothing was going to change his mind. Wherever he went she went, because he meant everything to her. An ErenXMikasa oneshot.


**Attack on Titan Fanfic ErenxMikasa**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Eren lay on his bed agitated. He would graduate tomorrow, he couldn't wait to be a proper soldier and join the Survey Corps. Even though his friends Mikasa and Armin seemed very much against the idea, he was going to join. _I am going to kill all the titans, every last one of them, just you wait and see._

Armin had said earlier that there was no way he had ranked in the top 10. If this was true he was limited to joining the Survey Corps or the Garrison anyway. Eren was sure that if he chose the Survey Corps Armin would follow, _and __so will Mikasa._ She would even though she is bound to be in the top 10. That was just the way she was... always feeling like she had to protect him. It got on his nerves a lot.

Mikasa… he felt weird around her lately. He was so absorbed on bettering himself that he hadn't noticed how much they had all changed. Armin could more or less stand his own ground now and was much more confident. Not to forget that he had shown a real talent for tactics and decision-making that Eren had to admire, but when it came to appearance Armin had only grown a bit in height. Apart from that he was still Armin his best friend. Eren himself had noticed a few changes in his own appearance and voice but that's to be expected, but Mikasa by far had changed the most. No longer short and hiding behind masses of long, dark hair, she was the opposite and Eren had to admit she was rather attractive. She had amazing agility, super strength and hasn't shown any fear towards what is to come despite everything she has been through. _S__he will probably rank first tomorrow._

Mikasa's increased height made her more or less the same height as himself; her midnight hair now only just reaching her shoulders and her sharper features made her hardly recognizable as his childhood friend. The only things the same about Mikasa was her eyes. Eren found when light caught them they resembled shinning stones of the most highest quality that also seemed to change with her mood. Like when she would show she was happy they would gleam beautifully, when angry they would be the color of raging storm clouds about to strike. Not only that but she still wore the red scarf he had given to her when they met. He is not really sure why she kept it for all these years but she did. She used to hide within it all the time when they were younger and still has the occasionally habit of trying to burrow in it when she is nervous or thoughtful now. It was kind of cute _wait what… Mikasa cute… I don't think so._

Just then a soft knock came from his door ''Eren? Can I come in?'' Came Mikasa's soft voice from the other side. _I wasn't saying all that out loud was I?_

''Sure'' Eren raised his voice a bit to be heard from the other side of the room, still worried that she had heard him by some miracle. The door creaked open and Mikasa appeared slowly stepping round the door after the sliver of light she let in from the hall. ''Why are you sitting in the dark?'' She questioned. Many people thought Mikasa was emotionless which to Eren was ridiculous. He saw the pain in her eyes the day her parents died, the worry in her eyes when he decided to join the army, the sympathy for Armin when he lost his grandfather, the vague amount of anger she developed when he irritated her. She wasn't emotionless at all, just very much in control of herself. After what she had been through, who could blame her?

''Was going to try to get some sleep for tomorrow but I don't think that is going to happen'' Eren muttered. Mikasa nodded and walked further into the room he shared with many others who had spent the past three years training to be soldiers. She sat next to him in silence.

A few moments later Eren was about to break the silence but surprisingly Mikasa beat him to it. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Eren slowly nodded. Getting some air might help calm his rushing thoughts. He got up onto his feet and followed Mikasa out of the door, closing it after him.

As soon as they got outside the cold, night air struck them. _Should have brought my jacket _Eren sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. He jogged to catch up with Mikasa who didn't seem to be bothered by the cold at all. _Well she had remembered to wear her jacket and is wearing a scarf moron._

Mikasa's normally straight face ceased and revealed a small smile as they walked. It was the first time she had relaxed in a long time, Eren couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his own lips as he looked over at his childhood friend. "Why didn't you bring your jacket?" Mikasa asked as she turned her head to look at him, amusement clear in her voice. She was probably wondering why he didn't just run back to grab it _idiot!_ Eren let out a low chuckle "Don't need it. I'm fine" he reassured her, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. Despite the rare smile on her face and the relaxation of her features, Eren caught the glimpse of a deep sadness in her eyes. He was then aware of why she came to him.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps" Eren stated as sternly as he could with the cold beating him "Nothing you say will change my mind". Mikasa sighed, stopping in her tracks to look him in the eye, her smile falling from her face "Can you blame me for being worried. The Survey Corps is hardly a stable job, you may never come back" Her eyes glistened. She had obviously been thinking about this a lot.

"I said I would kill them Mikasa, every last one of them. How am I supposed to do that if I don't join the Survey Corps?" He muttered while turning around. He didn't want to argue with her again. It was tiresome.

"Then I'm joining too" She finally admitted to him. He had been waiting for her to say it as he always knew, but that didn't stop his anger from rising. He turned back on his heel to face her and glared. "I do not need your damn protection. I can look after myself just fine!" The bitterness in his voice caused Mikasa to flinch. "I am strong, I can fight the titans now. I don't need you to mother me!" Hurt flashed across Mikasa's eyes. She only wanted to keep the remaining people close to her safe. Armin was smart and cautious so naturally she felt more concern for Eren who was to reckless for his own good, after all he came to save her despite the dangers and warnings when they were younger. That and the feelings she had come to harbour for the idiot. She would do anything to protect him. He just wouldn't let her.

Eren saw the hurt in her eyes as regret flowed into him. Yet he did not say anything. _I have to make her understand, even if it means hurting her feelings. _Mikasa's head dropped, her gaze focused on the gap between them. Eren was never good at portraying any other feelings except the basic happiness when talking with friends and sadness when remember his mom. He was also very good at showing anger, but that was what he normally felt so again natural. But whatever he was feeling now was awkward to him. It was a mix of sympathy, which he was not always good with, and something like love. Of course he had always kind of loved Mikasa the same way he loved people close to him, like his parents and Armin. But she was so different now.

"I know you hate me worrying about you" she started, eyes still cast towards the ground "but no matter how much you yell at me or push me away I'm staying by your side." Her head snapped up to look in Eren's eyes "whether you like it or not" She was frowning and her eyes we gleaming with pure determination. She was following him no matter what he said, so why bother. Eren sighed "fine, I will just show you I don't need your protection".

Mikasa nodded and turned towards the sky. Her smile reappearing on her face as if the slim acceptance she received off him was enough to put her mind at ease for now. The moon light reflected off her hair and eyes making them shine beautifully. For the first time in a long time Eren felt content as he observed her. "It's getting late"

His gaze fell to her scarf "why did you keep that thing" He questioned. She sighed turning back to face Eren, who was still staring. Eren blushed over the fact he had been caught and nervously coughed. Mikasa's smile grew and Eren took note that the smile reached her eyes. "Isn't it old" he mumbled. Her head tipped slightly to the side, her had unconsciously bringing the scarf up to partly cover the bottom half of her face. "Because you gave it to me" came her muffled voice "It showed that you cared for me, which made me happy and able to move on with you and your family". Why had she never told him that before.

She quickly stepped forward and gently hugged him before he could register exactly what was happening. Eren awkwardly returned the gesture, as it was a long time since he had received a hug. Almost five years ago to be exact, from his mother. Mikasa let go and before she could stop herself from doing something she may find herself regretting later, grabbed Eren's shirt and gently placed her lips on his own.

Her lips were soft against his and brought up a sensation he had never felt before. It was fantastic. So instead of pushing her away he brought her closer.

She had wanted to kiss Eren for ages but feared rejection. Now she was standing here encased in his arms with his lips moving ever so slowly against her own. Neither knew exactly what they were doing, they only knew that it felt right. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his head closer to her own, not wanting any space between them. In the morning she knew she would have to pretend this ever so perfect moment never both did. They were soldiers now, soldiers who would join the Scouting Legion where there was a high chance they would die on their very first mission. They couldn't make themselves hope for something they would never have. So only tonight could they enjoy a moment like this.

They pulled away, panting slightly, and took in each others blushing features. They untangled themselves and bid each other good night.

*After*

As she turned and walked towards the girls dormitory she let a single tear streak across her face. She loved him.

He walked back towards to boys dormitory, fingers tracing where her lips had been. He felt weird.

She lay her head on her pillow and sighed preparing herself for the horrible images she usually saw. But tonight her dreams were filled with happy childhood memories and a certain green eyed boy which made her wish for more.

He closed his eyes after his head hit the pillow and instead of dreaming of gruesome titans and his mothers tragic death. He dreamed of the gleaming stars and a raven haired girl in an old red scarf.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So as well as working on Chapter 3 of Attack on Vampire Online I have been working on this!**

**This is my first one shot so sorry if it is not all that good, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading, lots of love and hugs,**

**~Melieboo :D**


End file.
